The time of our lives
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Lindy is finally going to high school with her best friends and she thought it was gonna be perfect. But what happens when some things she thought was gonna be great but it won't? How will she fix them? Will she fix them? Her friends help her out through high school and stick together(: sucky summary but it's better!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm doing a new story but except it's like I didn't do it except it's my version and auslly is it and the characters from i didn't do it and there all friends but trish and dez aren't here sorry but I still LOVE team austin! Anyways hope you like it!(: **

High school & the party

Lindys POV

Finally highschool! Yay I'm so excited. Since I always had to share everything and I mean EVERYTHING with my brother Logan. But this time it's different. I got ready for school. And was waiting for Logan now. Ugh why does he have to take forever?

"Ready!" Logan said while opening the door.

"About time." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Hey usually it takes LONGER for girls to get ready." He said while holding the door.

"Oh so that means your the girl?" I said and smiled and walked out.

"NO!" He yelled and walked out with me.

A few minutes later we finally got to school. I smiled and so did he.

"Finally we won't have to share anything!" I said and jumped of excitement.

"About time. You know I'm gonna miss that." He said and looked down.

"Yea me to." I said and looked down also. Then we burst out laughing.

"Never gets old!" I said and he nodded.

"But still your right now we don't even have to share anything." He said and I nodded.

"Not even your best friends?" We turned around and smiled. Our bestfriends ally, jasmine, Delia, austin and garret were standing there.

"Of course were still gonna share you!" I said and smiled.

"I'll take garret, austin, and ally." Logan stupidly said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea not gonna happen." Ally said and we all laughed. Then the bell ringed.

"Well time to go to class!" Delia yelled and everyone stared. "What?" She said and walked away. She's just...what's the word I'm looking for?...she's just so Delia. I laughed.

"Well I better go I saw a cute boy go to same class I go to!" Ally said and jasmine nodded and they both left. There such weirdos.

"Girls these days." Austin said and garret nodded.

"Tell me about it." Garret said. Then they both saw a girl walk by.

"Helloooo." Austin and garret walked after her.

"Well good bye big brother." I said and faced him.

"Good by little sis." We both walked away and then I looked at me sheet and saw it's locker B21 so I walked there and bumped into Logan.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to my locker." I started to panic.

"What number?" I asked.

"Locker B22 why?" He asked.

"Ugh I'm locker B21!"

"Really?!" We both yelled and walked away. When I got to class I saw ally, jasmine, Delia, austin, garret, and Logan. WHAT?! I have the same classes with him to.

After class it was lunch time now

I walked to my locker with ally

"So I thought you liked austin ally." She started choking with her water.

"Are you ok?!" I asked and patted her on the back.

"Yea I just saw on the internet that there's this new place where you can have manicures!" She said and smiled.

"Ally be serious!" I said.

"About what?"

"I thought you liked austin."

Logan's POV

"Bro I thought you liked ally." I said.

"Well it's complicated." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think she doesn't like me."

Lindys POV

"I don't know. I think he doesn't like me."

"Of course he does! I can see it."

Logan's POV

"Don't be dumb bro I can tell the way she looks at you."

"So?"

"You guys are like friends with benefits."

"But still I don't think she likes me."

"Ok look so I have a plan."

Lindys POV

"I have a plan." I said and ally nodded for me to continue.

"So I'm gonna throw a party for this guy that I met."

"Woah you just met him and your gonna throw a party for him?" She asked.

"DUH." I said and smiled.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Welllll." I said.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe I'm so behind!" Jasmine yelled.

"On what?" I asked.

"On boys!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jasmine focus on other things like gymnastics, school president witch I wanna do. Many things like I wanna be in acting and in music and i wanna be-" I was cut of when I saw a really cute guy. "Mrs that guy." I said and jasmine smirked. Oh my gosh he's beautiful. He has brown eyes. Brown hair. A good height. Strong. Omg. I can tell I had a love face on.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"That's zack." Delia said and nodded. "He's alright but I'm not interested." She said and smiled and nodded.

"I have got to talk to him."

"How?" They both asked.

"I have no idea."

"I have an idea." Jasmine said.

"Me to!" Delia said.

"Ok what are they? I asked.

"You should throw a party!"

"Get him a goat!" Jasmine yelled the party one and Delia the goat one at the same time.

"Jasmine a party? I would get in so much trouble!" She frowned. "And Delia. Why would I need a goat?" I asked and jasmine laughed.

"What? If you wanna impress the guy get him a goat!" She said and nodded.

"But still ally think about it." Jasmine said.

"I'll see." I said and closed my locker and we went to class.

End of FLASHBACK

"So it thought about it and I'm gonna do it!" I said and smiled.

"I'm not sure." Ally said.

Logan's POV

"Ok so what's the plan?" Austin asked.

"I'm gonna throw a party for this guy so-"

"Wait your gonna throw a party for a guy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"I'm listening."

"Well it all started when."

FLASHBACK

Garret and I were in line picking out lunch. Then we saw a guy walk in and everyone came up to him.

"Woah who is that guy?" I asked.

"That's zack he's the "most coolest guy" in the school."

"Yea but not as cool as us." I said and nodded.

"Sure you can say that." He said and grabbed some tissues.

"We have got to hang with him so we can get cool."

"How?"

"A party dude!"

"Oh yea then we can invite him."

"We can't just invite him he has to hear about it!"

"How?"

"Follow my lead." I said. We both set our trays down and walked past him.

"So uh our party is tonight and everyone is INVITED." I said.

"YEA...including the COOL PEOPEL but uh there not at cool as US!" He said. Everyone stared

and I hit my head. I looked over at garret and he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

End of FLASHBACK

"So that's why." I said.

"It's a great plan but what does this have to do with ally though?" He asked.

Linda's POV

"That's a great plan but what does this have to do with Austin?" She asked.

"I'm gonna invite him." She nodded.

Logan's POV

"I'm gonna invite her." I said. He nodded.

"Ok I hope this works."

Linda's POV

"Oh i hope this works." She said.

"Please when it comes to me and my ideas." I said.

Logan's POV

"Please when it comes to me and my ideas." I said.

Linda's and Logan's POV

"There's no way someone can come up with the same plan!" I said and she/he nodded.

Logan's POV

"So remember to dress cool!"

"I already dress cool."

"Yea I know but not as cool as me." I said and smiled and walked away. He just laughed and followed me.

Linda's POV

"So remember to dress nice and pretty for Austin." I said and she nodded and smiled.

"Yea and make sure to dress just as better for zack." She said and winked witch caused me to laugh. I have such great best friends that I never want to lose. Then we walked away together and met up in lunch with jasmine, Delia, garret, Austin, and Logan. This party is gonna be great!

**Hope you guys like me first chapter I really tried to make it funny to(: **

**REVIEW if you want to me to continue!(: and tell me what you think! **


	2. High school and the party part 2

Enjoy!(:

The party & the problem

Linda's POV

So it was after school now and I was walking home with Logan. Instead of arguing with him like we always do I was thinking about the party. I need to get everything. I asked Logan if we can go to the store and he said yea so quickly witch was weird...really weird. Anyways after that we got home and our parents were gonna leave for a few days so it's fine to make the party.

Mom said a few rules and especially no parties but we all know that we don't listen anymore. It was now 6:30 and I put on my red top and some jeans and my toms and my blue sparkly jacket. I straightened my hair and did my makeup. I gotta admit i do like nice. Can't wait till 7:00. 30 more minutes! Yay! I set everything down.

* * *

Logan's POV

Yeah yeah a few rules we all know that no one listens to rules these days. So while now that mom is gone I set everything down. Now I just can't wait till zack comes he's gonna get us cool unless Lindy doesn't ruin it. Anyway yea I'm done. I came to the yard and saw Lindy set a plate of popcorn. Why?

"What are you doing."

"Getting ready for my party."

"I'm throwing a party!" I said.

"What why?!"

"Cause my party is for zack."

"No my party is for zack so I can get to know him better."

"Mine is a better reason. I need to get cool." I said.

"Idiot." She said and rolled her eyes.

"We can't have 2 party's at once that would be stupid but kinda cool but yet stupid." She nodded.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We should...COMBINE both out parties."

"Why?"

"It would be better."

"Fine."

"But NO girlie stuff."

"I never use girly stuff." I glared at her.

FLASHBACK

It was our 8th birthday and when I entered the party it was all pink and princessy and ponys and unicorns. Ugh.

"YAY!" She said and clapped her hands.

"Did you plan this?" I asked.

"'Maybe..." And with that she skipped away and started talking with friends.

End of FLASHBACK

"We were little." I said.

"We were 8 we weren't that little."

"Fine sorry but this time it's OUR party." She said and I nodded. Then we heard the doorbell ring and both jumped.

"Someone's here for my party." I said.

"You mean my party." She said.

"Well you see I-" and with that I ran away and Lindy ran after me.

* * *

Hours later

There was a bunch of people! Woah this is awesome. There was music dancing and food. Then all of a sudden zack walked in. Ok so if he walks in has a good time that means we'll get popular!

"So that's the amazing zack" Austin said.

"Yup." I said.

"So where's ally?"

"She's with Lindy, delia, and jasmine."

"I want to see her alone." He said and frowned.

"Don't worry bro I got this." Garret said and gave us a thumbs up. He started walking. Then all of a sudden he tripped and everyone saw. Garret can sometimes come up with the WEIRDEST PLANS.

* * *

Lindys POV

"Ok so ally you'll go up to him."

"But he's with garret and Logan." She said.

"Ally stop freaking out. It's gonna be alright I'm pretty sure he likes you just as much as you like him." Jasmine said and I nodded.

"I'm telling you guys impress him with a goat." Delia said nervously. I'm pretty sure what's happening.

"Delia is there a goat in my home?" I asked.

"Whaaaaat?" She said laughed nervously. Then we turned and saw garret walking up to us. Then I saw A GOAT?! He was walking and apparently he didn't see the goat and tripped.

"GARRET!" All of us yelled and ran up to him but I told ally to stay here. You know in case Austin comes(:.

* * *

Logan's POV

"garret!" I said and ran after him but told Austin to stay there in case ally comes(:. The girls helped him up but the goat ran away.

"ROBERT!" Delia yelled and ran after him.

"Garret was that the plan?" I asked him since it looked so real.

"What plan?" I just shook my head and helped him up and walked away.

* * *

Ally's POV

Well after that "special" scene. Everyone started dancing again. Then I saw Austin. Ok he's alone so I'll come up to him. I started to walk up to him.

Austin's POV

There's ally. Ok Austin just walk up to her. You can do this. I started to walk up to her.

Ally's/ Austin's POV

We both came up to each other at the same time. Aww.

Ally's POV

"Hey Austin." I said and smiled.

"Hey." Austin said.

"Great party huh?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yea between that goat and this music and dancing it's gonna get WILD in here." I said and cracked up. Good one ally. Austin just stood there. I quickly stopped laughing. "Um." Bad one ally.

"So ally wanna dance?" He asked and smiled.

"Me and you? I mean you and me? I mean yea!" Ally focus! He smiled and took my hand and twirled me and pulled me close to him. I smiled. He winked and then we started dancing. I don't mean like grinding or stuff. I don't do that and he knows it. He's actually a really nice guy. A few minutes later we stopped dancing.

"I had fun austin." I said and smiled. "Me to." He smiled. That beautiful smile of his.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I was thinking this." He grabbed my chin with his hand, pulled me close and leaned in. I started to lean in to. We were only a little far away until we heard a girl scream. We ran up to them and saw Logan with a the goat.

"What happend?!" We asked.

"The goat ran after me!" He yelled. We both laughed.

"Really your afraid of that goat?" Jasmine asked and laughed. Garret nodded.

"I mean I even tripped on him." He said and we all laughed. Then Delia came up to us.

"Robert! I'm so glad your ok!" She said and hugged him. "You know what they say. Every party is better with a goat!" She said and took Robert away and started dancing with him. Then Lindy came running up to us.

"Guys!" She yelled. "My parents are gonna come tonight at 12:00 and see logans party!" She yelled.

"You mean your party." Logan said and nodded. Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Nope." She said. They both started arguing when i came in.

"Guys! Instead of fighting let's fix this dang party!" I said.

"Fine." They both said. Then Lindys phone ranged. Her eyes went wide.

"It's my mom!" She said worried.

"People be quiet!" Jasmine, Austin, and garret yelled. No one kept quiet they kept on talking. Delia just shrugged and stood on the table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone frozed and the music stopped. Delia turned and looked at a guy.

"YOU. STOP CHEWING." She said. The guy stopped chewing and stood still. Delia smiled and got down.

"Go ahead Lindy." She said and Lindy nodded and answered the phone. While she was talking we started to clean up. I hope we get to finish on time.

REVIEW and tell me what you think(:


	3. Height school and the party part 3

High school and the party part 3

With everyone

Logans POV

"Ok bye mom see ya soon." Lindy said and hung up.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Mom forgot her phone."

"Then how did she call?"

"Oh I don't know maybe DADS PHONE?" She asked in a tone that sounded not like a question.

"Yea I got that." I said.

"So what are we gonna do with everyone?" Ally asked and started chewing her hair.

"You want some dip with that?" Delia said. Ally quickly put her hair down.

"I think it's cute." Austin said and smiled. We all looked at him including ally.

"What?" He asked. Ally just smiled at him. Why can't these to be together already?!

"Ok guys let's get this thing started!" Garret said and jumped.

"Ok so everyone has to clean and make sure everyone leaves." We all nodded and split up.

Austin's POV

I finished cleaning upstairs when I heard someone singing. It must be from another room and must be from ally. I came the room and heard her singing.

"Never met anyone like you beforee." She said. "Someone who can make me smile, when I'm falling right down the floor. Never laughed so hard till I met you. In perfect harmony where bobing are heads to the grove. It's okay to be me next to you. It feels good to be one of a to just like glue. Me and you. Ohhh. So glad I got a guy like you. Me and you." I accidentally cut her off since I fell into the door and fell down. I saw ally look down at me.

"Austin!" She said and bend down.

"Are you ok?!" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Never better." I said. She laughed. "So who was that song about?" I asked not trying not to sound curious.

"No body." She said. I frowned.

"Oh." I said.

She nodded and sticked her hand out. I grabbed her hand and and stood up.

"So did you clean up some stuff?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"That's cool."

"Cool?"

"Or awesome!" She said and smiled. I just looked at her. She just looked away. It's so cute when she tries to be funny.

"So ally I need to ask you something." I said. She looked at me. I just couldn't help but stare into those big beautiful brown eyes she has.

"Yes?" She said.

"Ally will you-" I said but was cut off when everyone came in.

"Ok everything is set." Logan said. I looked at ally and she was already talking to the group. I guess she doesn't like me like that." I can't let my friends know I like ally it's probably some mixed feelings. Yes that's it.

Ally's POV

Really? They just had to interrupt! Wait what if its a sign? What if that happened so Austin wouldn't hurt my feelings? I think he doesn't have feelings for me and i should just move on. I'm just gonna say I don't like him. Maybe I don't? Maybe there just some mixed feelings. I looked at Austin and saw him talking to Logan, and garret. I smiled and he just nodded and looked away and talked again. Well that hurt.

"So ally what happened?" Jasmine asked and smiled.

"Are you to together?!" Lindy asked.

"We can name you guys auslly!" Delia yelled.

"What's auslly?" I asked.

"You and Austin." She replied. I just rolled my eyes.

"There won't be no auslly or Austin and ally. Where just friends." I said.

"I thought you had feelings for him." Jasmine said and frowned.

"We'll I thought I did but I guess I don't. I'm just glad we're friends." I said and smiled.

"Well if your happy then were happy." Delia said and jasmine, and Lindy nodded.

"Really?" I asked and smiled.

"NO." Delia said and walked away. We just laughed and walked after her.

Austin's POV

"So that's what happened." I said.

"So let me get this straight you made me make this party and making a plan of him falling on a goat?" Logan asked.

"Again what plan?!" Garret yelled.

I just shook my head.

"I don't think I have feelings for ally. I just get this feeling around her i just don't know what it is." I said. I'm actually being honest. I don't know what I feel for ally. I just know that she's a great friend and I don't want to lose her.

"We understand." They both said.

"So I tripped into that goat for nothing." Garret said.

"We didn't bring him." I said.

"Then who did?" He asked nervous.

"Me." I heard Delia say and smiled walking up to us with ally, Lindy, and jasmine.

Lindys POV

"So uh where is the goat now?" Garret asked looking around. We all looked around in the room but didn't see it. Then we heard someone scream. MOM! We all ran down stairs and saw my mom holding her phone and on the couch and dad looking at the goat confused.

"Heyyyyy mom." I said.

"Hey broooo!" Logan said to dad and trying to give him a high five but he glared at us. He just stood back and stood next to me. Mom and dad looked at us.

"I DIDNT DO IT!" I yelled at the same time as Logan. We both glared at each other then looked at mom and dad. I guess making a party wasn't such a good idea. I didn't even get to talk to zack.

The next day

Ally's POV

I was at my locker grabbing my song book. I was working on a song called me and you. I don't know who exactly it's about but it sounds good to me. My friends don't know that I'm a song writer. It's to weird and what if they don't like them? Anyway I felt someone walk up to him so I looked up and saw Austin. I smiled.

"Hey Austin." I said.

"Hey ally." He said and smiled back.

"Told you that party was gonna get wild." I said and laughed. Again he didn't laugh. Bad one ally. He smiled and me and looked at my book.

"So what you working on?" He asked. I looked down at my book and closed it and smiled.

"Stuff." I said.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Just stuff." I said and laughed.

"Ok ms Dawson I will find out later." He said and winked at me. I blushed.

"Good luck with that moon." I said and smiled.

"So how about I buy you something for lunch?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Austin you don't have to do that." I said.

"Who said I didn't want to." He said and smiled. I looked into his eyes.

"Aww thanks Austin." I said and smiled. He then pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. There goes that feeling again. But what is it? He then pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm always gonna be here for you ally." I smiled.

"Same here." I said and he smiled. "So shall we go to lunch?" I asked and smiled.

"Way ahead of ya." He said and put his arm around me but in a FRIEND way and I wrapped my arm around his wait in a FRIEND way and walked together to lunch.

**Hope you enjoyed this review! remember to review if you want me to continue! **

**REVIEW(:**


	4. Song writing and the book part 1

Song writing and the book part 1

Ally's POV

I was now the weekend and I was at sonic boom the store my dad owns.

Right now it was closed and it won't be open until 7:00. I was sitting on the piano and started playing some keys. Then it turned into a song. I worked on the music but not the lyrics. I have writers block right now.

"Ally?" I heard someone say. I stood up and looked at the door. It was Austin. I came u to the door and opened it.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see my best girl friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girl FRIEND."

"Oh I knew that." I said trying not to sound stupid. He just laughed. Then we both walked in and sat on the chair next to the piano.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"Songs but I have writers block right now." I said.

"Ally you have an amazing voice. Why do you have stage fright?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Don't you wan to be a performer?" I asked.

"You have no idea but I always try but I fail." He said and laughed. I smiled.

"Well still. Try to find a partner and work with that person." I said and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna help you get famous." I said and smiled.

Austins POV

I pulled ally into a hug and smiled.

"You will?!" I asked.

"Yea." She said and pulled away and smiled. I smiled.

"Let's do this!" She said. I smiled and nodded.

Later that day

Austin's POV

"I heard one that one day

That you screamed today

And now you've gone away

Just like a train ayyyyy!" I singed. The guy (song writer) stopped playing and smiled. Ally, Logan, jasmine, Lindy, garret, and Delia all had shocked looks.

Jasmines POV

Dang my nails are so CUTE!

Ally's POV

Nope.

Lindys POV

To sad.

Garret's POV

Not gonna happen.

Delia's POV

I like this guys taste in music!

Logan's POV

Wait...what are we doing again?

Austin's POV

Hours later

We all sat down. "This is hopeless!" I said and frowned.

"Austin don't worry your gonna get this." Ally said and smiled. "Well I better go open up the store." She said and left.

"Ok I have an idea!" Lindy yelled.

"Me to!" Delia said.

"NO GOATS!" We all said. Delia sat back down on her chair.

"Your lost." She said. We all laughed.

"Any way my idea Is-"

Ally's POV

"You don't know, know, know, my name, name, name I'm gonna make make, make you do a double take!" I said and stopped playing the piano. Not to brag or anything but I'm really good! Then I heard some footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned around and smiled and stood up.

"So Austin have you found your partner?" I asked.

"I hope she will except." He said.

"She will." I said and smiled. "So who is she?" I asked and smiled. They all smiled at me.

"Ok let's get this song started!" I said and Austin sat down.

"I can't believe your gonna help me ally." He said.

"I would jump in a tank full of sharks for you." I said and smiled.

"Really?" He asked and smiled.

"No."

"Well then!" He said and frowned.

"And also I was FORCED to help you by some people I know." I looked at garret, Delia, Lindy, and Logan, jasmine, and Austin. They all made shocked faces. Delia was "shocked".

"I wonder who." She said and everyone nodded.

"Anyway thanks guys for the chips and drinks for us to write the song." I said and smiled. Austin nodded and smiled.

"You thought this was for you?" Garret asked setting a box full of drinks.

"Um yes! Would you guys really finish all this?" I asked. They all looked at each other except Austin and me.

"Yep!" They all said and started eating.

"Ok then." I said. Austin and I turned around on the chair and started working.

Hours later

"I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take!" Austin and I sanged and finish.

"Ally this song is amazing!" Austin yelled.

"That was incredible!" Delia yelled.

"Thanks guys!" We both said.

"No about us! We ate everything!" Austin and I turned around stood up and saw everything gone.

"It took a lot of work but we did it!" Garret said.

"I did the most eating." Logan said and smirked.

"You wish." Lindy said.

"Ok since you guys ate everything Austin and I are gonna go eat pizza."

"OH! Can we join!" Jasmine asked and smiled and stood up and so did everyone else.

"NOOOO." Austin and I said at the same time.

"You've ate enough." I said.

"Fine we'll be right here." Lindy said and everyone sat down.

"Yea alone with nothing to do." Jasmine said.

"No pizza." Logan said and frowned.

"No drinks." Garret said.

"No fun." Delia said.

"But don't worry guys." Lindy said. "We'll be ok." She said and smiled.

"Okie dokie!" I said and smiled and left and Austin went behind me. I knew what they were trying to do as it's not gonna work.

Lindys POV

"Really?!" I yelled and frowned.

"So now what?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You know what?" Jasmine asked.

"No we don't know what." Delia said. Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes.

"I know that Austin and Ally like each other." She said and smirked. Everyone nodded including me.

"There like friends with benefits." I said and smiled.

"Why can't they just be together?" Logan asked.

"Have you guys bother asking them?" I asked.

"Have you?" They also asked back.

FLASHBACK

"So ally do you have a crush on-"

"Bye Lindy." Ally said and walked away. I frowned.

Jasmines POV

"So ally what you been up to?" I asked.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Why?" She asked and laughed.

"Well you see I think that you like Austin and-"

"LALALALA!" She said and walked away.

"THIS ISNT OVER!" I yelled.

End of POV

Logan's POV

"Duh!" Lindy said and nodded.

"What about you both did you find out from Austin?" They asked.

"Welllllll" I said.

FLASHBACK

"Austin will you tell me who you like?" I asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"FINE!" He said and turned and looked at me.

"REALLY?!" I asked in excitement.

"NO!" He said and turned around and walked away.

"THIS ISNT OVER!" I yelled.

Garret's POV

"So Austin let's flip a coin alright?"

"Ok on what though?" He asked.

"So heads means you'll tell me who your crush is and tails I'll lose but you'll have to tell me who your crush is." I said and smiled. He nodded.

"Nice try."

"Ugh! Why can't you just tell us!"

"Why do you want to know?! Since when were you so interested in my love life?!" He asked.

"Since the cable went out in my home." I said completely honest. He just rolled his eyes and walked away.

End of POV

Logan's POV

"Ok since we all failed did you guys ever try reading ally's book?" I asked.

We all looked at the ceiling. Here comes another flashback.

FLASHBACK

I barely walked in sonic boom and saw ally's book on the counter. Well just in case I'll protect it. So I came up to it and grabbed it. Woah my hands were touching ALLY DAWSONS BOOK! I was so close to opening it when...

"DONT TOUCH MY BOOK!" I heard a familiar voice say coming up stairs. I quickly dropped the book and walked away.

End of POV

"Well we all tried." I said.

"We'll never get that book." Garret said and frowned. We all nodded. Delia stood up. I wonder what's she's gonna say about goats this time.

"Actually you mean this book?" She asked and held the book up.

"YOU GOT ALLYS BOOK?!" We all yelled except her.

"Yea."

"HOW?!" Lindy asked and smiled.

Delia smirked.

"It was a PIECE OF CAKE." She said.

Delia's POV

"Ally Dawson you better tell me who you like right now!" I said.

"NEVER!" She said but yet scared.

"Fine then I guess I'll find out someway." I said and smiled.

"Yea good luck with that." She said and smiled and walked away.

End of POV

Delia's POV

"And when that didn't work." I said and sat back down. "There came plan B."

FLASHBACK

"Hey ally." I said.

"Hey Delia." She said and smiled.

"What's up?"

"There's a cute little boy running around the store." I said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled and ran off downstairs.

Since she was gone I walked up to her piano, saw her book and got it.

Lindys POV

"And I got it." Delia said and showed us ally's book.

"OMG!" I said. "Let me see!" I said and grabbed the book and held it.

"Guys were about to find out who ally likes." I said. Everyone gathered around me and I slowly opened the book. We started flipping some pages and then saw a page where is it said "my crush." We started reading. I can't believe it.

"Oh my gosh." I said. "ALLY LIKES-"

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for not updating I've been busy with school, school, and more school. But I will update this week again. I'll try to but I get 2 reviews or more then I'll post 2 or more chapters in one day. Hope you like this chapter and review what you think(: **


End file.
